Lost in Hurricane
by C-Line Archan'Tiel
Summary: Bella, brisée par une séparation difficile, quitte New York pour garder la maison de sa tante en Floride pendant son voyage en Europe. Mais ses vacances ne seront pas aussi calmes qu'elle l'avait espéré…  AH
1. Lost in Hurricane  Prologue

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Prologue**_

.

_Jax Beach,_

_Le Dimanche 28 Août 2011._

.

Ma chère Isabella,

.

J'ai été si heureuse de recevoir de tes nouvelles ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vue…Trop longtemps !

J'ai été tellement bouleversée d'apprendre ce que tu as dû endurer, toi si douce et gentille ! Je dois t'avouer que même si je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une seule fois lors de ma visite à New York, ce James ne m'avait pas laissé une très bonne impression ! Mais, par respect pour toi et tes choix, j'avais préféré taire mes doutes. Tu semblais si heureuse !

Pourtant, malgré cette mauvaise impression, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse être si mauvais !

Surtout, soit forte ma chérie, tu as pris la bonne décision pour toi. L'avis des autres ne doit pas t'atteindre car c'est de ta vie qu'il s'agit et non la leur. Je sais par expérience que les regards peuvent blesser bien plus que les mots, alors tu dois prendre de la distance sans pour autant te fermer au monde.

Rien n'est de ta faute Bella ! L'amour aussi beau qu'il puisse être à malheureusement ses mauvais côtés, dont l'un, est de rendre aveugle quant aux défauts de l'être aimé et ainsi d'occulter ses pires côtés.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir être là pour te soutenir, malheureusement je pars en voyage dans quatre jours. Mais je te jure, que si j'étais à New York, je ne me gênerais pas pour lui mettre une bonne raclée à ce salaud ! Il en repartirait avec ses bijoux de famille autour du cou !

Je culpabilise de ne pouvoir être là pour toi, mais j'ai eu une idée. En fait, il s'agirait plus d'un service mais qui nous soulagerait toute les deux.

Comme je te l'ai dit je pars en voyage, et cela pour 4 mois. Je pars en Europe avec une amie ! Tu te rends compte je vais enfin voir Paris ! J'en suis toute excitée !

Mais je dois t'avouer que laisser ma maison sans surveillance ainsi que ma Roxie dans une pension pendant tout ce temps ne me plaît pas du tout. J'ai donc pensé que tu pourrais venir y habiter pendant mon absence, ce qui te permettrait de prendre des vacances bien méritées, loin de tes problèmes, et ainsi tu pourrais souffler un peu et reprendre tes marques tranquillement.

Biensûr ce n'est qu'une proposition, ni voit aucune obligation de ta part. Je te laisse le choix de voir, sache juste, que je suis persuadé que ça te ferait le plus grand bien de t'évader un peu ! Et moi ça me permettrait de partir le cœur plus léger.

Et sinon dis-moi… Comment va ta mère et Phil ? Et tes frères et sœurs ? Je suis sûre qu'ils ont dû encore grandir comme des champignons depuis que je les ai vus ! Embrasses-les tous, bien fort pour moi !

J'attends impatiemment de tes nouvelles ! Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux ! Je t'embrasse fort ma chérie !

Ta tante qui t'aime.

Maggy.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, alors ? Est-ce que ça vous inspire ? Oui ou non, une tite review sera la bienvenue... kiss ;) <strong>


	2. Ch1 : Un long voyage, vers l'inconnu

Et voilà, le premier chapitre...

C'est un assez long chapitre car il met en place l'histoire, mais les suivants le seront surement un peu moins ! Enfin, normalement...lol

Je vous conseils d'écouter les musiques en même temps que vous lisez, les chansons étant pour la plupart adaptées au moment.

D'ailleurs vous trouverez les liens you tube correspondants, sur la page facebook de la fic :** 3w . facebook . com / LostInHurricane **_(enlever les espaces)_

J'y mettrais également des photos et, au fur et à mesure, des nouvelles de l'avancement de la suite...

Alors n'hésitez pas à venir m'y rejoindre !

.

En attendant, bonne lecture !

.

_**Ps1 : Merci à Pru Nelle pour m'avoir aidé à mettre en place ce chapitre ! ;)**_

_**P****s2 : Merci pour toutes les mises en favoris et en alertes, ...et un grand merci à celles qui m'ont envoyés des reviews ! **_

* * *

><p><em><em>.

_**Chapitre 1 **__** : Un long voyage…vers l'inconnu**_

_._

_Playlist :__** ~~\* A thousand miles – Vanessa Carlton*/~~**_

_._

_Samedi 3 Septembre 2011._

.

Déjà plus de 24H que j'étais sur la route, et il me restait encore 160 miles à faire (250km) soit encore au moins 2h30 de voyage ! La route était longue, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Tout c'était bien passé jusqu'à maintenant et c'était le principal ! La voiture que Phil m'avait loué ne m'avait heureusement pas lâchée. Je n'osais même pas imaginer, les ennuis que j'aurais eus si elle était tombée en panne entre deux États, perdue au milieu de nulle part, seule ! Je savais tout juste y remettre de l'essence alors la réparer, c'était inimaginable ! Mais ne parlons pas trop vite, je n'étais pas encore arrivée !

C'était la première fois que je m'aventurais dans un voyage aussi long, seule et en tant que conductrice. Et, bien qu'ayant été un peu effrayée au départ, je dois avouer que l'excitation avait pris le dessus au fur et à mesure que je traversais les États. Et j'en avais déjà traversé 4 jusqu'à maintenant ! Une sensation de liberté me submergeait. Partir à l'aventure était beaucoup plus sympa et moins terrifiant que je ne l'imaginais !

Biensûr, j'aurais pu choisir de faire le voyage en avion ce qui m'aurait pris 5 fois moins de temps, puisqu'en 5h j'aurais été arrivée à destination. Mais j'avais absolument horreur de ça ! J'avais une peur bleue dans ces engins de torture, à en être malade ! Rien que l'idée d'en approcher un, j'étais à la limite de m'évanouir ! Et puis, ça m'aurait aussi coûté 3 fois plus cher ! Et, étant donné que je venais de perdre mon job, je préférais éviter les dépenses inutiles ! Alors j'avais choisis d'y aller en voiture.

Après m'être soigneusement préparé un itinéraire sur internet que j'avais imprimé, Phil m'avait obtenu un prix très intéressant pour la location d'une voiture, n'ayant pas l'utilité à New York d'en avoir une à moi, dans une agence de location avec qui il collaborait souvent professionnellement. Et puis, mes bagages bouclés, j'étais partie pour un voyage de 18H sans compter les pauses ! Un peu plus de 1000 miles à parcourir (1700 km), ce n'était quand même pas rien !

Hier, j'avais traversé l'État du Maryland entier avant de décider de m'arrêter sur le parking d'un «Diner restaurant » dans le District de Colombie, pour manger et y passer la nuit. Et, depuis ce matin j'avais déjà traversé les États de Caroline du Nord et du Sud. Autant dire que je n'avais pas chômée ! Mais pour le moment, je ne le regrettais absolument pas ! Je découvrais des paysages aussi beaux que différents, même si je dois avouer que c'était éreintant. Ça faisait le troisième bâillement que je réprimais en moins de 5 minutes. La nuit dernière ayant été plus que courte, car dormir dans une voiture n'était définitivement pas confortable !

Alors pour tenter de tenir le coup, je montais le son de l'autoradio et repris mon passe-temps favori depuis mon départ. Je chantais à tue-tête toutes les chansons qui passaient et que je connaissais un tant soit peu. Ma voix ne sonnait pas toujours très juste, mais je m'en moquais, j'étais seule, qui ça dérangeait ? Et puis chanter m'occupait l'esprit et me permettais de ne pas cogiter en permanence ! C'était reposant ! Surtout que si je me mettais à repenser à tout ça maintenant, je pouvais jurer que les larmes afflueraient. Et conduire avec les yeux noyés ne serait surement pas très pratique ! Et même très dangereux ! Alors je chantais, et m'obligeais à me vider l'esprit de toutes ces visions douloureuses qui me poursuivaient. Cependant réprimant un nouveau bâillement, je dû me résigner à faire une pause et je décidais de profiter de mon entrée dans l'État de Géorgie pour me dégourdir un peu les jambes.

En même temps ça faisait déjà 5h30 que je roulais non-stop, il était donc plus que temps que je m'arrête!

Je trouvais une station essence et m'y garais. Puis sortant de la voiture, je m'étirais tel un chat, mais un petit cri m'échappa. Cri provoqué par la douleur au niveau de mes côtes droites qui s'était réveillée suite à mes étirements. Je maugréais et frottais l'emplacement de ma douleur. Je me retournais pour fermer la portière et poussais celle-ci plus brutalement que nécessaire tout en criant. _**Connard ! **_

Les insultes étaient en quelques sortes devenues un exutoire ces dernières semaines, même si je n'en étais pas très fière. Mais crier et l'insulter -bien que dans le vide la plupart du temps- était tout ce qui me restait en dehors de mes larmes qui ne cessaient de couler ! Car oui j'étais devenu une foutue émotive ! Et ça, ça me désolait…

Je soufflais pour chasser ces idées noires et c'est à ce moment que je l'a vis…

_« La boîte de Donuts » _

Je l'avais posé sur le siège arrière quelques heures plus tôt pour ne plus être tentée. Mais dès que mon regard se posa dessus, elle me fit de l'œil. Je l'avais acheté ce matin en guise de petit-déjeuner en même temps que mon café. Je mordillais ma lèvre avec envie. Je raffolais de ces choses-là alors j'avais pris la boîte la plus grosse, le format XXL… Mais je n'avais mangé que ça toute la journée et en prendre encore un ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable ! Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais faim, non, c'était juste…de la gourmandise ! Je me forçais à détourner les yeux de la boîte, mais y retournais aussitôt. Le chocolat qui les nappait m'appelait et les petits morceaux de smarties saupoudrés au-dessus semblaient briller comme une lumière projetée par une boule à facette ! C'était beaucoup trop tentant ! J'ouvrais la porte rapidement et en attrapais un avant de croquer dedans à pleine dents ! Un court sentiment de bonheur m'étreignit…pour s'évaporer aussitôt le Donuts fini. Car non je n'étais pas heureuse. Plus depuis ce jour il y a 3 semaines, plus depuis que ma vie avait tourné en enfer. Non je n'étais pas heureuse, j'étais meurtrie, blessée au plus profond de moi tout comme en surface…

J'étais brisée…

Mais la vie continuait…et j'avais décidé de prendre la mienne en main !

Un faible sourire aux lèvres, j'observais le panneau annonçant l'entrée de la ville. J'y étais enfin !

Un second panneau apparu et je regardais les miles restant avant ma destination finale en soufflant, soulagée. Plus qu'une petite vingtaine de minutes et je serais enfin chez ma tante ! Ou du moins chez moi pour les mois à venir. Je me sentis soudain honteuse. Depuis toutes les années qu'elle vivait ici je n'étais jamais venue la voir. Ça avait toujours été elle qui faisait le déplacement jusqu'à New York. La seule fois où je faisais le déplacement était pendant son absence…J'étais vraiment une nièce pitoyable ! Et elle toujours aussi gentille et adorable qui me proposait d'habiter chez elle pendant son absence...

Et bien voilà ! J'allais enfin découvrir la maison qu'habitait ma tante depuis maintenant 15 ans !

De ce qu'elle m'en avait dit c'était une maison très cosy, située pas très loin de la mer, dans un quartier très calme puisque la majorité des maisons étaient surtout des locations saisonnières. Au vu du fait que nous étions début septembre, elle m'avait informé que je ne serais donc peu voir pas embêtée par les voisins, puisqu'il n'y en aurait pratiquement pas, du moins dans un entourage proche. Elle connaissait les propriétaires des maisons qui entouraient la sienne et ils lui avaient assurés n'avoir plus aucune réservation avant l'année prochaine. J'étais soulagée par ce point. Au moins, j'aurais la paix et n'aurais pas à faire à des voisins curieux, ni à des commérages mal placés et pourrais, peut-être, réellement me détendre !

La radio se mit à grésiller m'indiquant que je changeais d'État, quittant la Géorgie pour entrer enfin en Floride, et me signalant ainsi que je devais - pour la énième fois - changer de station. J'appuyais donc sur le bouton et zappais les grésillements jusqu'à ce que je tombe enfin sur une radio qui fonctionne du nom de "Planet Radio " où un animateur surexcité jubilait de faire gagner des places ainsi que des Pass VIP pour un festival de musique qui aurait lieu fin octobre soit dans un peu moins de 2 mois. Ces jeux téléphoniques m'énervaient et je m'apprêtais à changer de radio quand il annonça une chanson que je connaissais bien et que je n'avais pas entendu depuis longtemps : _Strolling in the Hurricane_. J'augmentais le son et me mis à chanter en même temps que la chanteuse.

.

_Playlist : __**~~\* **__**Bérénice - Strolling In The Hurricane**__***/~~**_

_(Flâner Dans L'Ouragan)_

.  
>.<p>

_**Free cos I'm getting a grip on my life**__  
><em>_Libre car j'empoigne ma vie à pleine main__  
><em>_**Hope : got a new kind a trip on my mind**__  
><em>_De l'espoir : j'ai un nouveau genre de voyage en tête__  
><em>_**Don't need you threats, no more advice, no**__  
><em>_Pas besoin de tes menaces, plus de conseils, non__  
><em>_**Don't need to dress just to make you**__  
><em>_Pas besoin de m'habiller juste pour faire que tu__  
><em>_**Feel nice cos you're not**__  
><em>_Te sentes bien car tu n'as pas__  
><em>_**In control of my life !**__  
><em>_Le contrôle de ma vie !_

_**Free to achieve all the things I have in mind**__  
><em>_Libre d'accomplir toutes les choses que j'ai en tête__  
><em>_**Close to the day when I'll love and leave you behind**__  
><em>_Bientôt le jour où j'aimerai et te quitterai__  
><em>_**Don't need your words that cut like a knife**__  
><em>_Pas besoin de tes mots qui coupent comme un couteau__  
><em>_**Won't be a part of**__  
><em>_Je ne ferai plus partie de__  
><em>_**Your trivial life anymore**__  
><em>_Ta vie insignifiante__  
><em>

_**Cos, I'm getting a will of my own**__  
><em>_Car je commence à avoir ma propre volonté_

_**Strolling in the hurricane**__  
><em>_Flâner dans l'ouragan__  
><em>_**No, I don't give a damn**__  
><em>_Non, je m'en fiche éperdument__  
><em>_**And I'm rolling in the pouring rain**__  
><em>_Et je roule sous des trombes d'eau__  
><em>_**You can say what you like, I don't mind !**__  
><em>_Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, cela m'est égal !__  
><em>

_**Clean, cos I'm washing your dirt from my life**__  
><em>_Propre car, je lave ta saleté de ma vie__  
><em>_**Bold, cos I'm freeing the girl deep inside**__  
><em>_Audacieuse, car je libère cette fille au plus profond de moi_

_**Don't need your lies don't want no more**__  
><em>_Pas besoin de tes mensonges, je n'en veux plus__  
><em>_**No huge innuendoes that cut to the core**__  
><em>_Pas d'insinuation énorme qui tranche dans le vif__  
><em>_**And your rules that are larger than life**__  
><em>_Et tes règles qui sont plus grandes que la vie_

_**Strolling in the hurricane**__  
><em>_Flâner dans l'ouragan__  
><em>_**No, I don't give a damn**__  
><em>_Non, je m'en fiche éperdument__  
><em>_**And I'm rolling in the pouring rain**__  
><em>_Et je roule sous des trombes d'eau__  
><em>

_**Strolling in the hurricane**_

_Flâner dans l'ouragan__  
><em>_**No, I don't give a damn**__  
><em>_Non, je m'en fiche éperdument__  
><em>_**And I'm rolling in the pouring rain**__  
><em>_Et je roule sous des trombes d'eau__  
><em>_**You can say what you like, I don't mind !**__  
><em>_Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, cela m'est égal !_

_**Strolling in the hurricane**__  
><em>_Flâner dans l'ouragan__  
><em>_**No, I don't give a damn**__  
><em>_Non, je m'en fiche éperdument__  
><em>_**And I'm rolling in the pouring rain**__  
><em>_Et je roule sous des trombes d'eau__  
><em>_**You can say what you like**__  
><em>_Tu peux dire ce que tu veux__  
><em>

_**Strolling in the hurricane**__  
><em>_Flâner dans l'ouragan__  
><em>_**I don't give a damn**__  
><em>_Non, je m'en fiche éperdument__  
><em>

_**And i'm rolling in the pouring rain**__  
><em>_Et je roule sous des trombes d'eau__  
><em>

_**Strolling in the hurricane**__  
><em>_Flâner dans l'ouragan__  
><em>_**I don't give a damn**__  
><em>_Non, je m'en fiche éperdument__  
><em>_**And i'm rolling in the pouring rain**__  
><em>_Et je roule sous des trombes d'eau__  
><em>_**You can say what you like, I don't mind !**__  
><em>_Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, cela m'est égal !_

.

Les paroles de la chanson étaient si proche de ma vie actuelle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle l'a racontait ! À l'exception près, qu'ici, il ne pleuvait pas, non au contraire, malgré qu'il soit déjà 19H il devait encore faire au moins 30° !

Je montais le son et me mis à chanter plus fort, m'imaginant face à _lui_…

_Lui_, étant James Anderson, grand PDG d'Anderson Industry à New York et accessoirement mon enfoiré de connard d'ex ! Sans oublier _LA_ cause de mes vacances impromptues. Vacances impromptues… Ça sonnait quand même mieux que fuite ! Parce que oui, c'était bien ce que je faisais. Je fuyais ! J'étais une femme en fuite ! Une femme qui fuyait sa vie car elle avait tout perdue.

Je n'avais plus d'appartement car il lui appartenait ! Et vivre chez ma mère et Phil pendant 3 semaines était définitivement le maximum que je pouvais supporter !

Je n'avais plus de job car il était mon patron ! Heureusement que j'étais plus du genre économe que dépensière !

Je n'avais que très peu d'amis, et la plupart étant des amis communs, où plutôt les siens… je ne voulais donc plus rien n'avoir à faire avec eux !

Et je n'avais plus d'amour…si tant est que j'en ai véritablement reçu de lui un jour ! Ce qui, au vu des récents évènements, était peu probable !

Mais le pire… Je n'avais plus confiance…que ce soit en d'autres personnes ou en moi-même…

En résumé je n'avais plus de vie. Ma vie m'avait quitté ce soir-là, ne laissant derrière elle, que l'ombre de moi-même.

Heureusement, j'avais toujours mes parents ! Même si ceux-ci étaient séparés depuis ma tendre enfance et avaient aujourd'hui chacun leur vie à gérer, ils étaient toujours là pour moi !

Ma mère s'était remariée il y a 6 ans avec un type plus jeune qu'elle, du nom de Phil. Ils s'étaient rencontrés pendant la période où, avec ma mère, on habitait Seattle. Il était sympa, et la rendait heureuse. Que demander de plus ?

Et bien peut-être un déménagement à l'autre bout des États-Unis et une fratrie ?

Car, à peine s'étaient-ils mariés, que sa boîte lui avait offert un poste en or à New York ! On avait donc tous déménagé dans cette ville de fou. Au départ ça avait été très dur pour moi, étant plutôt du genre introvertie et timide, puis j'avais fini par m'y habituer. Et le pompon était que Phil, n'ayant jamais eu d'enfant, avait souhaité en avoir avec ma mère et elle, eh bien elle était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit ! Donc j'avais depuis maintenant 3 ans, un frère prénommé Jessy et une sœur répondant au doux nom de Sarah. Des jumeaux ! Comme on dit, tant qu'à bien faire les choses, autant ne pas les faire à moitié !

Quant à mon père, depuis leur divorce il y avait de ça bientôt 22 ans, il vivait toujours à Forks, lieu de ma naissance. C'était une petite ville située dans l'État de Washington, perdue au milieu de nulle part. Je n'en gardais pas un très grand souvenir, je l'avais quitté avec ma mère à l'âge de 2 ans et n'y était revenue que 2 ou3 fois pour passer des vacances avec mon père avant que l'on parte pour New York. Je me souvenais juste d'une petite ville triste où tout le monde connaissait tout sur tout le monde, où il pleuvait tout le temps et où je m'étais ennuyée à mourir.

Lui, ne s'était pas remarié, mais il m'avait appris récemment qu'il fréquentait une femme de la réserve indienne qui se situait à la périphérie de la ville. Il m'avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Sue, qu'elle était veuve et qu'elle avait 2 enfants, un peu plus jeunes que moi. J'avais bien sentis à sa voix, bien qu'il soit embarrassé de s'ouvrir à moi ce qui n'était pas dans son caractère, qu'il était heureux. Et c'était tout ce que je lui souhaitais ! Je ne le voyais que rarement, la plupart du temps pour des occasions comme mon anniversaire par exemple. Et chaque fois c'était lui qui faisait le déplacement. Mais on se parlait très souvent par téléphone, encore plus ces trois dernières semaines où il m'appelait quasiment tous les jours pour savoir comment j'allais et si _« le batard ne m'emmerdait pas »_ dixit ses propres paroles !

J'aimais mes parents, c'était indéniable, mais je devais avouer que m'éloigner un peu de ma mère n'allait pas me faire de mal. Ces derniers temps, elle était devenue très envahissante ! Et je ne pouvais plus supporter de la voir au bord des larmes chaque fois que son regard se posait sur moi. Je détestais cette impression de pitié que j'inspirais à tout le monde et m'éloigner de tout ça m'était devenu indispensable. Alors lorsque tante Maggy m'avait proposé de venir chez elle, j'avais sauté sur l'occasion !

Je grimaçais, me rendant soudain compte que perdue dans mes pensées, je venais de rater ma rue ! Je fis rapidement demi-tour, et me retrouvais enfin sur Ocean Front Street, la rue de ma tante.

J'avais beaucoup apprécié la traversée de la ville. Elle était charmante et accueillante, bien que son côté station balnéaire était présent partout. Son centre-ville semblait être un mélange de structures résidentielles et commerciales le tout entouré par des dizaines d'hôtels tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres dispersés aux quatre coins de la ville. J'aimais tout particulièrement les superbes palmiers qui bordaient chaque route ! C'était tellement dépaysant !

Mais le plus impressionnant restait être le City-Hall avec sa longue promenade bordée elle aussi de palmiers, qui conduisait directement à la plage !

Cependant, je devais avouer que la rue de ma tante n'était pas en reste ! D'une longueur telle que je n'en voyais pas le bout, elle débutait par une sorte de grand bâtiment imposant qui ressemblait à une scène d'un théâtre ouvert. Je me promis de rapidement venir voir de quoi il s'agissait une fois que je serais installée.

La rue était bordée par la plage tout le long, et de nombreux accès à celle-ci étaient disséminés un peu partout. Des maisons de toutes sortes se succédaient, allant de la superbe villa exubérante avec vue sur la plage et surement piscine intégrée, au petit bungalow tout simple. Je me demandais de quelle sorte serait celle de ma tante et priais secrètement pour qu'elle soit plus dans la seconde catégorie, c'était tellement plus dans l'ambiance vacance et en accord avec ce bord de mer !

Je ralentissais la voiture et observais les numéros sur les maisons. Les numéros pairs étaient à gauche et les impairs à droite, en bordure de plage. Le numéro de ma tante était le 281. Elle était donc du côté mer.

Je n'en revenais pas ! Elle m'avait dit être pas très loin de la mer, mais là…c'était carrément loin de la vérité !

J'avais souvent enviée la vie de ma tante, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Sans attache, libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait quand elle le voulait, sans se soucier de l'avis des autres. Forte de caractère et indépendante qu'elle était. Oui, pour sûr, j'aurais aimé être comme elle… Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Et je devais bien avouer que débarquer ici, seule, me faisait un peu peur. Cette ville avec ses 20 000 habitants était tellement différente de New York avec ses 8 millions ! Et définitivement sans comparaison avec Forks et ses 3000 occupants ! J'avais l'impression de débarquer dans un grand village, et je me demandais comment j'allais y être accueillie. La dernière chose que je souhaitais, était d'être le centre d'intérêt et des ragots de tout le quartier. Personne ne me connaissait ici, et je voulais plus que tout que cela reste ainsi !

J'arrêtais enfin la voiture devant le numéro 281, et une vague de soulagement me submergea. Ce n'était pas une immense villa, non, juste une adorable petite maison blanche ! La façade relativement simple s'accordait à merveille avec l'atmosphère paisible de ce bord de mer. Mais sa simplicité ne la rendait que plus accueillante à mes yeux.

Elle était bordée par un petit jardin entretenu que traversait une allée en pavé menant à l'entrée de la maison, située sous un porche blanc. Je tombais instantanément amoureuse de cette maison !

Tout à ma contemplation, j'étais restée figée dans la voiture. Je me secouais enfin, et décidais d'en sortir. Je passais rapidement ma main dans mes cheveuxtout en vérifiant dans le rétroviseur que rien n'était visible, car malgré que j'aie les cheveux longs et épais, j'avais toujours l'impression que l'on ne voyait que ça…

Donc non, ce n'était pas par soucis de coquetterie, non, loin de là ! Disons plutôt que je ne voulais pas me donner en spectacle, ni attirer ici aussi les regards remplis de pitiés !

Une fois rassurée je sortis. La chaleur humide de cette fin d'été me frappa et je regrettais presque l'atmosphère climatisée de l'habitacle. Je me plantais sur le trottoir et observais les alentours. Ça semblait effectivement être une rue calme. Pratiquement pas de voiture de garée, et seules deux personnes se promenaient sur le trottoir d'en face. Je remarquais soudain que les deux maisons qui encadraient celle de ma tante étaient identiques à la sienne, seule la couleur changeait. Celle à sa droite étant d'un bleu très pale et celle à sa gauche d'un jaune tout aussi pale. Si elles n'avaient pas été encadrées par toutes ces villas luxueuses, on aurait pu se croire dans un village vacance ! Mais j'aimais ce côté chaleureux qu'elles dégageaient.

Je me décidais à aller sortir mes sacs du coffre quand j'entendis la porte de la maison s'ouvrir. Je relevais la tête, pour voir une petite femme d'une cinquantaine d'années en sortir. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et une peau très bronzée. Surement, l'amie dont ma tante m'avait parlée, Ada. Maggy lui avait demandé de s'occuper de Roxie, le temps que j'arrive car elle était partie deux jours plus tôt, et la pauvre bête ne pouvait décemment pas rester seule et enfermée pendant tout ce temps ! Elle portait une longue robe d'été blanche, avec des fleurs de toutes les couleurs brodées dessus. Ada était une femme Amérindienne et plus précisément Séminole -tribu indienne peuplant la Floride- de ce que m'avait dit ma tante. Elle semblait avenante et un grand sourire se peignit sur son visage quand son regard se posa sur moi. Je lui retournais aussitôt, mais quelque chose attira mon regard. Quelque chose qui bougeait contre ses jambes. Roxie !

Je découvrais enfin le chien que ma tante avait adopté et dont elle m'avait tellement parlé depuis deux ans. C'était une femelle golden retriever ou plutôt devrais-je dire, une énorme touffe de poils ! Je n'étais pas très familière des animaux et encore moi des chiens. Biensûr, plus jeune j'avais tanné ma mère pour en avoir un comme tous les enfants, mais elle avait toujours refusé, se justifiant par le fait que nous vivions dans un appartement qui plus est à New York, ce qui n'était définitivement pas la ville idéale pour un chien. Et de ce fait, je n'en avais que peu côtoyé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'étais donc un peu anxieuse à la vue de cette énorme bête ! Ben oui, un golden retriever ce n'était vraiment pas un petit chien ! N'aurait-elle pas pu adopter un chat ou un chihuahua plutôt ? Quoique, tout bien réfléchis, non, j'avais horreur de ces chiens là !

Je grimaçais légèrement en la voyant courir vers moi pour me faire la fête, et me forçais à me rappeler les paroles de ma tante. Elle m'avait assuré qu'elle était très gentille et très obéissante. Que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était des caresses…beaucoup de caresses ! Bien, je pense que ça je devrais en être capable. C'était juste comme caresser une grosse peluche en fait. Avec pour seule différence que celle-ci était vivante !

Je tendis une main timide vers elle et reçu un coup de langue râpeux. Beurkk ! Je retirais rapidement ma main et relevais les yeux vers Ada qui s'était avancée vers moi.

_**- Bonjour ! **_

_**- Bonjour, je suis Ada.**_ Sa voix avait un accent particulier, comme jamais je n'en n'avais entendu, un peu traînant mais enjoué à la fois. C'était très étrange. Avant que je puisse me présenter à mon tour, elle enchaîna.

_**- Tu dois être Bella ? Maggy ma beaucoup parlé de toi ! **_

_**- Oui c'est bien moi, enchantée. **_Je lui tendais la main pour la saluer, mais elle m'entraîna dans une chaleureuse étreinte. D'abord figée par la surprise je lui rendis brièvement. Je n'avais jamais été très à l'aise avec les démonstrations d'affection surtout avec les inconnus, mais je ne voulais pas me montrer impolie non plus.

_**- La route n'a pas été trop longue ? Tu dois être fatiguée je ne vais pas t'embêter ! **_

Je lui souriais, me voulant rassurante. Elle serait sûrement la seule personne que je connaîtrais ici et une aide extérieure pourrait peut-être m'être utile ! Elle me retourna mon sourire d'un air entendu et me tendit un trousseau de clefs.

_**- Voici les clefs. Alors, celle-ci c'est pour la maison, celle-ci c'est le garage et celle-là c'est la voiture. **_

Je tachais de mémoriser chaque clefs puis elle m'expliqua que ma tante m'avait laissé quelques informations qui pourraient m'être utile pendant mon séjour, comme un plan, ainsi qu'une liste de numéros d'urgence au cas où, accrochée sur le frigo.

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie qu'une autre étreinte amicale elle prit congé sans oublier de me faire jurer de l'appeler en cas de besoin, son numéro étant dans la liste d'urgence. Je l'a remerciais chaleureusement et remontais l'allée jusqu'à la porte d'entrée le sourire aux lèvres, mes bras chargés de mes affaires et Roxie sautillant contre mes jambes.

Je poussais la porte qu'elle avait laissée entrouverte et entrais enfin dans mon nouveau chez moi. Cependant à peine avais-je passé le seuil que je me figeais et lâchais mes bagages sur le sol.

_**« Oh mon dieu ! » **_Soufflais-je, abasourdie.

La maison n'était qu'une grande ouverture. Le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine n'était qu'une seule et même pièce créant ainsi une salle immense. La seule séparation, si tant est que l'on pouvait appeler ça ainsi, était un superbe bar, dans la cuisine, auxquels étaient installés quatre chaises hautes. Mais le pire, ou plutôt le meilleur, était la baie vitrée qui s'étendait sur tout l'arrière de la maison donnant l'impression que la plage était partie intégrante de maison. Comme une pièce gigantesque en plus. Je m'approchais doucement, encore soufflée par cette vue magnifique. Derrière la baie, je découvrais une petite terrasse en bois et sur le bord de celle-ci, 3 petites marches qui permettaient de rejoindre la plage de sable blanc. C'était indescriptible et j'en restais bouche bée.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'émergeais de ma contemplation et me décidais à aller explorer le reste de la maison qui se résumait apparemment à seulement 2 pièces et les toilettes. La première porte que j'ouvris me montra une salle de bain avec une immense douche italienne. Elle m'appela fortement et je me promis de l'utiliser aussitôt mon tour de la propriété terminée ! Deux jours de voiture et la chaleur humide qui régnait ici me faisait me sentir toute poisseuse. Je me dirigeais vers la seconde porte et de nouveau je fus soufflée par la vue imprenable sur l'océan qui s'étendait devant mes yeux. C'était visiblement la chambre, au vu du lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce mais même ici, une grande baie vitrée avait été installée. La seule différence étant la présence de stores amovibles afin de garantir une certaine intimité. Je me voyais déjà m'endormir bercée par le bruit des vagues. D'autant que la fatigue de la route commençait à se faire ressentir…

Ma tante, photographe dans l'âme et de profession, avait disséminés quelques-unes de ses œuvres un peu partout dans la maison. Elle avait travaillé dans plusieurs domaines, avant de prendre sa retraite, dont la mode et le journalisme entre autre, et était vraiment douée, mais ces dernières années, sa passion se tournait d'avantage vers les paysages, ce qui expliquait qu'elle voyageait beaucoup. Elle avait dû prendre des milliers de clichés dans sa vie et avait même eu l'occasion à plusieurs reprises de faire des expositions de ses œuvres. Elle était reconnue dans son domaine.

J'aurais aimé avoir un talent particulier comme elle, mais le seul don que je possédais était de foirer tout ce que j'entreprenais, que ce soit dans ma vie professionnelle ou sentimentale. Sans oublier que j'étais aussi adroite qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine !

Je retournais dans le salon et tournais sur moi-même. Cette maison était un vrai havre de paix !

Mais allais-je vraiment y trouver la paix ? Ça c'était une autre question…

.

~~\OooO/~~

_._

_Playlist : __**~~\* **_ _**Don't forget to breathe – Alexi Murdoch**_ _***/~~**_

_Dimanche 25 Septembre 2011. _

_._

Déjà 3 semaines que j'étais arrivée et la seule véritable sortie que j'avais faite, était un aller-retour au centre-ville pour rendre ma voiture de location, dont je n'aurais plus l'utilité pour le moment, le lendemain de mon arrivée. J'avais un peu galéré avant de trouver la toute petite boutique représentant la grande chaîne nationale de location de voitures ou Phil avait loué la mienne, puis j'étais rentrée directement en taxi, ce qui m'avait permis de ne pas avoir à retourner en rond pour retrouver la maison.

Depuis, une certaine routine s'était mise en place.

Biensûr la première semaine avait été un peu dure. Pour une New Yorkaise adoptive comme moi, le bruit était devenu une berceuse, un fond sonore qui ne vous quittait jamais quoi que vous fassiez ! Alors me retrouver dans cette quiétude, ce silence infini, seulement brisé de temps en temps par le bruit des vagues, m'avait fortement perturbé ! Mais je commençais à m'y habituer, et je dois avouer que je commençais même à l'apprécier !

C'était d'ailleurs surprenant cette sensation d'être seule au monde ! Les plages publiques étant assez éloignées et les maisons autour quasiment désertes, je ne croisais jamais personne, à une exception près, 2 jours après mon arrivée, un joggeur qui longeait l'océan…Puis plus rien depuis ce jour ! Personne ! Et si je n'avais pas été obligée d'aller régulièrement faire quelques courses je crois que j'aurais pu finir par vraiment me croire échouée sur une île déserte !

En fait, la seule chose qui m'était encore difficile à supporter -en dehors de ma mélancolie constante- était cette chaleur humide, étouffante voir asphyxiante dans les moments les plus chaud de la journée ! Sans parler du fait que je collais de partout et que le moindre effort devenait une épreuve ! Non vraiment, ça, je doutais de m'y habituer un jour ! J'en étais réduite à jongler entre quelques furtives baignades dans l'océan, prendre des douches 10 fois par jour et rester calfeutrée à l'intérieur de la maison pendant les heures les plus chaudes, pour tenter de me rafraîchir un peu !

J'avais donc dû adapter le programme de mes journées en conséquence…

Mes nuits étant toujours très mouvementées et mauvaises, mes cauchemars ne me laissant aucun répit, je ne dormais que peu et me réveillais très tôt. C'était donc souvent vers 5H du matin que je me levais. Mais dans un certain sens j'aimais ça, car à cette heure-là l'air était encore léger, moins étouffant. Après avoir pris une douche je m'installais sur la terrasse derrière la maison et observais le lever du soleil munie de ma tasse de café fumante. C'était un spectacle vraiment superbe. Le ciel se colorait tout doucement, reflétant des nuances mêlant le rouge et l'orange sur le bleu de l'océan.

Puis, après avoir fait un peu de ménage, venait l'heure de la promenade le long de la plage avec Roxie avant que le soleil ne monte trop haut et qu'il se mette à faire une chaleur suffocante. Voir Roxie gambader joyeusement autour de moi tout en jappant était vraiment agréable. C'était comme-ci elle essayait de me communiquer son énergie et sa bonne humeur. Cette chienne était définitivement adorable ! Et je me demandais si tous les chiens étaient comme elle, ou si elle était particulière, tant elle était affectueuse et empathique. Elle semblait ressentir ma tristesse et ma douleur et chaque fois que j'étais submergée par les larmes elle venait se blottir contre moi comme pour me consoler. Me laissant l'impression d'être moins seule…

Après notre longue balade, nous rentrions souvent, elle comme moi, épuisées. Et tandis que Roxie allait s'affaler dans un coin d'ombre de la terrasse, moi je me munissais d'un livre et allais rejoindre mon lieu de prédilection : l'un des transats de ma tante positionné à l'autre bout de la terrasse où je m'installais confortablement, non sans avoir au préalable mis un peu de musique en fond sonore. C'était le seul moment où je m'installais délibérément au soleil. Celui-ci n'étant pas encore à son maximum tout en étant déjà assez chaud pour me procurer une douce -mais fausse- sensation de bien-être. Et je dois avouer, c'était aussi dans un ultime effort pour mettre un peu de couleur sur ma peau blanche telle celle d'un cadavre… Et ça c'était un véritable défi !

J'aimais beaucoup ce moment, car me plonger dans un roman me permettait de m'évader et de moins penser à ma vie merdique. Même si, certains jours les lignes passaient devant mes yeux sans même que je comprenne le sens des mots tant mes souvenirs étaient présents.

Mon déjeuner avalé, constitué la plus part du temps d'une simple salade, n'ayant que peu voir pas d'appétit ces derniers temps, je m'allongeais pour une petite sieste bien méritée. Allez savoir pourquoi, mes cauchemars étaient moins présents lorsque je dormais en journée. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, au moins ça me permettait de me reposer un tant soit peu. Cependant, la chaleur dehors étant telle que je préférais restée dans l'atmosphère de la chambre ou du salon, rafraîchie par les pales des ventilateurs installés aux plafonds.

La fin de journée arrivait doucement, avec son soleil qui tapait un peu moins et son air qui devenait un peu plus respirable, moment dont je profitais pour une ultime balade avec Roxie, moins longue que celle du matin cependant, les soirées rafraîchissants de plus en plus vite. Après avoir dormis une bonne partie de l'après- midi, Roxie était souvent en forme, alors pour l'aider à se dépenser et aussi pour lui faire plaisir, je lui lançais de temps à autre un bout de bois ou une balle, si j'avais pensé à la prendre, qu'elle me ramenait en bondissant joyeusement.

Finalement, j'aimais beaucoup sa compagnie, d'une part parce qu'elle était simple à vivre et d'autre part, et la plus importante, parce qu'elle, au moins, ne portait pas de jugements, ne faisait pas de leçons de morale ni n'avait pitié de moi, non, elle, tout ce qu'elle demandait c'était un peu de tendresse en échange de son réconfort…et biensûr, d'un peu de croquettes et de quelques balades !

Puis, venait enfin le coucher du soleil, que j'observais depuis mon transat, tout comme le matin.

Et la boucle était bouclée.

Un autre jour se terminait, sans plus de cérémonie, sans plus de joie mais sans moins de douleur non plus…

Telle était devenue ma routine journalière de ces 3 dernières semaines…

Détente, mélancolie, lecture, douleur, promenade et cauchemars. Le tout saupoudré de chocolat…

Beaucoup de chocolat ! C'était définitivement mon péché-mignon ! La seule chose qui me donnait encore un tant soit peu de plaisir et que j'arrivais vraiment à manger ! Ou plutôt à dévorer ! Allant des tablettes de chocolat noir ou au lait aux gâteaux que je me confectionnais quand j'étais vraiment motivée, sans oublier les délicieuses et immenses boîtes de Donuts que je m'autorisais à acheter une fois par semaine, le jour des courses… Et enfin et plus que tout, la magistrale pâte à tartiner que je mangeais directement à la cuillère bien entendu ! J'en étais déjà au 3ème pot depuis mon arrivée ! J'allais vraiment finir par avoir une crise de foie à ce rythme-là ! Mais je pourrais même mourir d'une overdose de chocolat je m'en moquais, ça serait sûrement la plus belle mort que je pourrais avoir ! Mais pour le moment je tenais le coup…et, heureusement pour moi, j'étais plutôt mince et de nature à ne pas grossir facilement, sinon je ne pourrais déjà plus bouger de mon lit ! Et puis les promenades régulières avec Roxie me permettaient de faire un petit peu d'exercice.

Le jour des courses était la seule variante dans mes habitudes routinières. Et c'était vraiment une corvée ! Je crois que si je n'étais pas obligée d'y aller, je ne sortirais jamais de ma bulle. Mais ma chance était que j'avais une petite supérette à l'entrée de ma Rue ce qui me permettait de m'y rendre à pieds n'ayant pas besoin de grosse quantité vu ce que je mangeais ! Je n'avais donc encore jamais eu besoin de la voiture de ma tante, pour dire je ne savais même pas ce que c'était comme voiture ! Peut-être une jolie décapotable…à moins que ce ne soit une petite voiture de ville avec climatisation… mais à dire vrai, je m'en moquais complètement ! J'étais bien dans la maison de Maggy. Je m'y sentais comme en sécurité.

Pendant ces 3 semaines je m'étais appropriée cette maison qui était un paradis sur terre.

Mais même si je me sentais déjà mieux, plus… sereine, ou du moins plus que je ne l'avais été ce dernier mois, je ne pouvais cependant pas nier qu'il y avait des jours avec et des jours sans. Et pour être honnête, il y avait des jours où la douleur était encore très présente. Une douleur physique oui, mais ce n'était pas la plus dure à supporter. Oh non ! La plus douloureuse était celle que je ressentais à l'intérieur. Celle de mon cœur meurtrit, celle des désillusions, celle de la trahison…

La plupart du temps, être seule me faisait vraiment du bien, ça me permettait de pouvoir faire le point sur ma vie et sur moi-même tout en profitant de ne penser à rien par moment…de me laisser vivre. Pourtant certains jours cette solitude me pesait plus que la douleur même.

Je n'avais jamais été du genre à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, mais j'étais encore loin d'être complètement remise.

La preuve étant, si besoin était de le prouver, les visions qui me hantaient la journée et les cauchemars qui me poursuivaient la nuit. Comme des flashs d'images ou de moments, tous plus violents les uns que les autres, de ce qu'avait été ma vie ces 3 dernières années, et plus particulièrement, de ce qui l'avait brisé…

.

_._

_Je me voyais ce dernier jour, rentrer dans ce qui avait été notre « chez nous » ces trois dernières années et me précipiter dans la chambre en larme. Bien décidée à ne pas laisser passer ça, je sortais un sac dans lequel je fourrais mes affaires, mais lorsque j'ouvrais ma garde-robe je me retrouvais figée devant ma future robe de mariée…_

_Elle était tellement belle, faite de dentelle et satin d'un blanc crème…_

_Ne croyant ni l'un ni l'autre aux superstitions, je ne l'avais pas caché comme la plupart des femmes l'auraient fait, non, je l'avais simplement rangé au côté de mes autres robes. Donc biensûr il l'avait vu, mais à ce moment-là, je m'en moquais. Peut-être aurais-je dû me montrer plus prudente…_

_J'étais resté un long moment sans bouger, mes larmes coulant simplement sur mes joues, me refusant encore à croire en ce que j'avais vu…me refusant à croire que c'était bel et bien fini…_

_Puis le bruit sourd d'une porte qui claque m'avait fait sursauter et j'avais poussé un cri de surprise quant à ce bruit inattendu, lui indiquant ainsi où je me trouvais. _

_**- Bella !**__ Avait-il hurlé, juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte de la chambre. _

_Il s'était stoppé net en voyant mon sac sur le lit…et ça avait été le début de mon enfer…_

_**- Que penses-tu faire là ?**__ Avait-il craché froidement._

.

.

Foutue robe de mariée ! Et dire que j'avais dépensé plus d'un mois de salaire pour elle ! Quelle conne j'avais été !

J'étais restée pétrifiée devant ce dernier vestige de ce qu'avait été notre couple pendant 2 jours après ça. C'est là que ma mère m'avait retrouvé allongée en position de fœtus dans un état proche du délire...

Et malgré tout l'horreur qu'elle m'inspirait, je n'avais pas eu le courage de la jeter avant mon départ.

Tourner la page n'étais définitivement pas simple !

.

~~\*OooO*/~~

_._

_Playlist :_ _**~~\***__**Drawn to the Rhythm – Sarah McLachlan**__***/~~**_

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Roxie ? Ça te dit d'aller faire un petit tour avant que je parte faire les courses ?**_

L'intéressée jappa joyeusement en réponse et couru dehors, attrapant au passage la balle posée sur la terrasse dans sa gueule. Je souriais et la rejoignais, passant ma veste de survêtement. En cette fin septembre, la fin de l'été s'annonçait, même si, ici, cela signifiait passé de 30° étouffant à 25° respirable apparemment. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal dans un sens. Mais ce matin, le ciel était légèrement voilé et une brise légère soufflait me donnant des frissons. Peut-être m'étais-je simplement trop accoutumée à la chaleur…

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de marche, je décidais de faire demi-tour pour rentrer. Pas que j'étais pressée d'aller faire les courses, non, mais ça ferait bientôt 10 jours que je n'étais pas sortie et le réfrigérateur tout comme les placards commençaient à être désespérément vides. J'avais donc décidé qu'il était temps que je trouve un centre commercial digne de ce nom, la petite épicerie de quartier, où j'avais fait mes quelques achats jusqu'ici, n'étant que trop limitée en choix. Surtout pour le remplissage dont j'avais besoin !

Mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à me retourner je crus être frappé d'hallucination. Après m'être frotté les yeux, je compris que je ne rêvais pas. Une silhouette, qui me semblait être un homme, marchait sur la plage un peu plus loin avec une étrange petite chose qui lui sautait dessus. Un sentiment de déception et de possessivité pour « MA » plage m'envahit. Ce qui biensûr était totalement ridicule ! Je restais figée à observer cet étranger qui soudain fit un geste avec le bras vers l'eau et l'étrange chose se mit à courir et sauter dans l'eau. Je me sentis bête…ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme jouant avec son chien, petit certes, mais tout comme moi je le faisais avec Roxie. Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire là-dedans… Rien…Sauf qu'il était sur « MA » plage !

Je me giflais intérieurement. Cette réaction était totalement idiote et déplacée. Et puis, je n'étais même pas chez moi, ici ! Et, ce n'était même pas mon chien… D'ailleurs RIEN, ne m'appartenait ici, ni nulle part ailleurs en fait… Car je n'avais plus rien !

Je secouais la tête de dépit et m'aperçus que, tandis que je tergiversais, j'étais resté figée sur l'homme et que celui-ci s'était également tourné vers moi, semblant m'observer à son tour.

Gênée, je me détournais vivement.

_**- Allez ma belle, il est temps de rentrer ! **_

Je m'élançais vivement, mais la sensation bizarre que son regard me brûlait le dos, ne me lâchais pas. Cependant je me retins de me retourner pour vérifier et accélérais encore le mouvement, courant presque. Fuyais-je encore ? Rien n'était moins sûr…À croire que ça en devenait une habitude chez moi !

Il me fallut moins de 20 minutes pour faire le trajet retour. Mais à mon arrivée, une autre surprise m'attendait.

Tandis que je rejoignais la terrasse de ma tante, essoufflée de ma semi-course sur la plage, un bruit résonna à ma droite. Intriguée, je relevais la tête vers la terrasse de la maison bleue d'où il semblait provenir, et me figeais à nouveau.

J'avais pu constater aussitôt mon arrivée que les maisons étaient malheureusement fort proches, ce qui faisait que leurs terrasses l'étaient aussi, ne laissant que peu voir pas d'intimité, puisque rien ne les séparaient. Sur le coup, j'en avais ressentis un fort désappointement. Mais ce sentiment était vite passé lorsque je m'étais souvenu que les maisons étaient vides de locataires.

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, alors que je me retrouvais face une jeune femme brune debout sur la terrasse de cette maison, je restais interdite, me demandant qui cela pouvait-il être. La propriétaire peut-être ?

Elle ne m'avait pas encore vu, venant visiblement juste de sortir par la baie vitrée et semblant contempler la plage.

J'hésitais entre la saluer, pour lui spécifier ma présence et ainsi vérifier s'il s'agissait effectivement de la propriétaire ou d'une personne indésirable quand Roxie aboya afin que je lui ouvre la baie, ayant sûrement besoin de se désaltérer comme chaque fois que l'on revenait de promenade. La jeune femme se retourna brusquement sur nous, surprise.

J'ouvrais la bouche pour la saluer quand elle se mit à crier _**Oh merde !**_ avant de rentrer précipitamment dans la maison.

Sa réaction ne m'inspira rien de bon quant à sa présence ici, et c'est légèrement paniqué que je rentrais dans la maison de ma tante. Que devais-je faire ? Devais-je appeler la police au cas où il s'agirait d'une cambrioleuse ou d'une squatteuse ? Ma tante m'avait assuré qu'il n'y avait plus aucune réservation pour les maisons voisines. Et, si c'était la propriétaire elle ne se serait sûrement pas sauvée comme ça. Je n'étais quand même pas si effrayante…si ? Je vérifiais rapidement mon reflet dans le miroir accroché au mur. Bon d'accord, j'avais les cheveux ébouriffés dans tous les sens à cause du vent et du fait que je ne les avais pas attachés après ma douche ce matin, ce qui me donnait un peu une allure de folle. Quant à mes yeux rouges et bouffis dû à ma crise de larmes d'hier soir et du manque de sommeil de cette nuit, ils n'arrangeaient rien. Mais quand même, je n'avais pas l'impression de faire peur à ce point !

Non, vraiment ça réaction n'avait rien d'innocente à mon avis !

Je tournais en rond dans le salon pendant un moment, me demandant si oui ou non je devais faire quelque chose. Mais en même temps ce n'était pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre ! C'est vrai, j'étais juste là en vacance après tout et puis je ne connaissais pas le propriétaire de cette maison. Mais ma tante si… Et elle me faisait confiance en me prêtant sa maison donc bon faire preuve d'un minimum de responsabilité m'incombait.

_Fais chier ! _

J'attrapais mon foulard avec lequel j'attachais mes cheveux afin de les disciplinés un peu et surtout d'éviter d'éventuelles questions embarrassantes. J'avais pris cette habitude depuis quelques semaines maintenant, lorsque je savais que j'allais me trouver face à d'autres personnes.

Je vérifiais dans la glace que rien n'était visible et me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée, décidée à aller me présenter et vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en train de dévaliser la maison. Bien que si c'était le cas, je ne savais absolument pas ce que je ferais ni ce qui m'attendait. À croire que j'aimais me mettre en danger !

Cependant en ouvrant la porte je me retrouvais face un poing levé, ce qui me fit pousser un cri de surprise.

Le poing s'abaissa rapidement me permettant de voir sa propriétaire… la jeune femme brune.

_**- Oh…euh… Bonjour ! Je suis désolé j'allais frapper, je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! Et désolé aussi pour tout à l'heure, sur la terrasse, je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelqu'un, le propriétaire m'avait dit qu'il n'y aurait personne dans les maisons voisines ! **_

Cette femme parlait à une vitesse hallucinante ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça, même à New York, la ville qui ne dort jamais et où tout le monde est toujours plus que pressé, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, les gens n'avaient pas un tel débit ! Elle ne me laissait pas en placer une, et au final c'est elle qui me regardait avec suspicion, comme cherchant à comprendre qui j'étais et ce que je faisais là ! C'était le monde à l'envers !

J'ouvris la bouche, pensant pouvoir enfin parler alors qu'elle faisait une pause, cependant elle fut plus rapide et repris sa tirade.

_**-Oh ! Au fait, je suis Alice ! Alice Cullen ! J'ai préféré venir me présenter, parce que ma réaction tout à l'heure n'était vraiment pas très polie ! Et puis, je ne voulais pas que tu crois que j'étais une voleuse ou quelque chose comme ça et que tu appelles la police !**_

Elle rit à la fin de sa phrase et ce son m'étonna. On aurait que des petites clochettes s'étaient mises à tinter, c'était très surprenant mais aussi très mélodieux et communicatif ! Alors je me mis à rire avec elle. Ce qui était très incongru quand on pensait qu'elle avait raison à propos de la police ! Et aussi que je n'avais pas ris depuis plus d'un mois !

Je pris le temps de l'observer. Elle semblait un peu plus jeune que moi et surtout plus petite, ce que je ne pensais pas possible, elle devait sûrement mesurer dans les 1m55 si on faisait abstraction des immenses talons qu'elle portait ! Et visiblement elle avait un goût vestimentaire très à la mode, classe et sexy à la fois, sans être vulgaire. Elle avait des cheveux d'un ton brun foncé coupés courts, lui arrivant à peine en dessous de l'oreille, et savamment coiffés en pics ordonnés ce qui mettait son visage en forme de cœur ainsi que ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, comme je n'en n'avais jamais vu, en valeur. D'apparence très fine, elle n'en possédait pas moins les rondeurs nécessaires pour plaire au vue du léger décolleté qu'elle arborait.

Cette fille était une véritable pile électrique. Une énergie incroyable émanait d'elle comme débordant de chaque pores de sa peau et se répercutant dans chaque geste qu'elle faisait et dans chaque parole, contaminant de ce fait les personnes autour d'elle.

Je me rendis soudain compte qu'Alice avait arrêté de rire et de parler et qu'elle m'observait d'un air interrogateur, me rappelant qu'elle s'était présenté mais moi pas, ce qui devait l'inquiéter autant que moi quant à sa présence. Pour elle également il était censé n'y avoir personne dans la maison voisine.

_**- Excuse-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis un peu tête en l'air ces derniers temps.**_ _C'était peu pire ! Hier encore j'avais retrouvé mon livre rangé dans le frigo !_

_**- Je suis Bella. Bella Swan. Je viens de New York. En fait, je suis en vacances ici pour garder la maison de ma tante et sa chienne pendant son absence.**_ Bon, je n'avais peut-être pas besoin de raconter toute ma vie à une parfaite inconnue non plus ! D'ailleurs, bien que je connaisse maintenant son nom, je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait dans cette maison. Je décidais d'approfondir la question.

_**- Je suis étonnée par ce que ma tante m'avait également dit qu'il n'y avait plus de réservations pour les maisons voisines pour cette saison.**_

_**- Oh…euh oui…enfin non, il n'y en avait plus, mais euh…en fait, c'est une réservation de dernière minute. **_

Son explication était évasive et hésitante, mais elle m'offrit un grand sourire amical comme pour chasser mes doutes. Je lui adressais à mon tour un sourire amical, ou du moins j'espérais que ça y ressemble.

_**- Ah… Ok… Et bien, je pense que l'on se croisera souvent alors…**_

_**- Euh… en fait, ce n'est pas…moi qui vais vivre là. J'ai loué la maison pour mon frère… **_

_**- Oh !**_ Fis-je, décontenancée.

Fais chier ! Merde ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Comme si j'avais besoin qu'un putain d'homme seul vienne s'installer à côté de chez moi maintenant ! C'était trop demandé d'avoir la paix ? Fais chier !

Alice dû voir mon malaise quant à sa révélation car elle s'empressa de rajouter :

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Mon frère est aussi sympa que moi…enfin, en juste un peu plus…grognon pour être tout à fait franche !**_ Elle rigola de son trait d'humour, mais cette fois-ci je ne pu lui retourner qu'un maigre sourire, n'étant franchement pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle face à ça.

_**- Non sérieusement Bella, tu n'as aucuns soucis à te faire ! Mon frère est un jeune homme bien sous tous rapports ! Il est très correct, il a de bonnes manières, il est poli et tu t'apercevras sûrement à peine de sa présence ! En plus, tu verras il est très beau garçon ! **_

Elle avait fini sa phrase avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et je ne pus me retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre ! Non vraiment, c'était le cadet de mes soucis !

Pour le moment ce qui me préoccupait vraiment, et malgré la jolie peinture qu'Alice essayait de me faire de lui, c'était qu'un homme seul allait vivre à une enjambée de chez moi, qui étais seule également et ce, dans une putain de rue quasiment déserte ! Ça n'avait définitivement rien de paradisiaque comme elle s'efforçait de me le faire croire !

Je n'avais toujours pas décroché un mot tant je ruminais la nouvelle…

Elle enchaîna donc en m'adressant un sourire réconfortant.

_**- Bon je dois y aller maintenant, mais on aura sûrement l'occasion de se revoir quand je lui rendrais visite ! Ce qui arrivera forcément, puisque j'habite à Jacksonville, à peine à une vingtaines de minutes d'ici !**_

J'acquiesçais et lui adressais un petit sourire.

_**- A bientôt alors. **_Je n'avais plus qu'une envie…qu'elle parte ! Aussi sympathique soit-elle, elle venait de m'annoncer la pire nouvelle qui soit… Il en était fini de ma tranquillité et mon inquiétude venait de monter d'au moins dix crans !

Elle s'élança dans l'allée et m'adressa un petit signe de la main avant de monter dans une petite décapotable rouge garée devant la maison, puis disparu en trombe.

.

Je m'empressais de rentrer dans la maison et m'appuya dos contre la porte.

_**- Merde ! Merde ! Merde !**_ Criais-je pour évacuer ma colère.

Je sentais la migraine poindre son nez et décidais d'aller m'allonger avant que des vertiges me prennent, et, c'est vidée et dépitée que je m'effondrais sur mon lit.

.

Bon, et bien, je crois que pour les courses, on verrait demain !

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voilà donc pour ce premier chapitre ! Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Je sais, il ne se passe pas beaucoup d'action dans celui-ci, mais tout vient à point, à qui sait attendre ! ^^ <em>**

**_En attendant, j'attends vos avis avec impatience !_**

**_A très vite pour la suite et sur ma page Fb !_**

**_Kiss_**

**_C-Line_**


	3. Ch2 : Même au paradis

Hello ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! Playlist dispo sur ma page Fb : **3w*facebook*com / LostInHurricane** ;)

Merci pour vos reviews et mises en alerte ! Merci aussi à Magaxa68 à qui je n'ai pu répondre directement !

.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)

.

**Ps : Merci à Pru Nelle qui a encore une fois gentiment accepté de jouer les cobayes et de m'aider ! ^^ **

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Chapitre 2**__** : **__**Même au paradis, la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille …**_

.

.

_Playlist :_ ~~\* Orange Sky – Alexi Murdoch */~~

.

Suite à cette étrange rencontre, l'après-midi s'était écoulé avec une lenteur déconcertante. Les minutes s'égrenant comme des heures. Heures pendant lesquelles je n'avais pas réussir à fermer l'œil malgré la fatigue intense que je ressentais toujours après une migraine. Et, c'est totalement vidée et dépitée, que j'entamais cette soirée avec une peur grandissante au fond de moi.

Bon sang, un homme allait venir briser _« mon »_ paradis ! Encore… Ça me rendait malade rien que d'y penser…

Et si c'était un fou ? Un pervers ? Un violeur ? Ou pire encore !

Bon d'accord, Alice m'avait assuré que son frère était un homme bien. Mais à quel point connaissait-elle son frère ? À quel point pensait-on connaître les gens avant de découvrir leur côté le plus sombre ? J'avais moi aussi pensé connaître James, jusqu'à ce soir-là…

.

_**.**_

_**- Que penses-tu faire là ?**__ Avait-il craché froidement._

_La dureté de sa voix m'avait donné des frissons, mais j'essayais de le cacher. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer qu'il me faisait peur. J'haussais donc le menton face à lui et tentais de me montrer forte._

_**- Et toi ? Que pensais-tu faire tout à l'heure ? **__Lui assénais-je sur le même ton, en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_Un éclair de fureur traversa ses pupilles, et un nœud se forma dans mon ventre, tandis qu'un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres._

_**- Ce que j'ai toujours fait ! Et je te signale que tu ne t'en es jamais plainte ! Alors c'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas commencer à m'emmerder !**_

_Toujours…fait…Mais… Oh mon dieu !_

_Ma main se porta malgré moi à ma bouche tandis que j'assimilais la nouvelle. Qui était cet homme ? Ce n'était pas possible…Depuis 3ans… ?_

_**- Oh aller ! Arrête de faire ta mijaurée ! Tu étais parfaitement au courant, alors ne me fais pas chier !**_

_Je sentis la nausée me monter à la gorge face à cet homme…mon fiancé…_

_**- Tu…Tu me dégoutes ! **__Lui crachais-je, moins assurée que je ne l'aurais souhaité._

_**- Ah ouais ? Je te dégoute ? **__Il bondit vers moi, furieux, et agrippa mon bras avec une telle force, qu'un cri de douleur m'échappa. __**Tu ne disais pourtant pas ça hier soir, p'tite salope, quand tu criais ta jouissance sous mes coups de reins !**_

_Mes larmes affluèrent à nouveau sous ses insultes et la bile humidifia ma bouche. Je me dégageais de sa prise d'un coup brusque et couru à la salle de bain attenante pour rendre mon dégoût face à ce monstre que j'avais failli épouser._

_**- Reste ici quand je te parle, salope !**_

.

.

Assise sur le canapé, je remontais mes genoux sous mon menton et pris ma tête entre mes mains. J'allais devenir complètement folle à ce rythme-là !

Qu'avais-je donc bien pu faire pour mériter tout ça ? N'avais-je donc pas le droit à un peu de répit ?

Pour la énième fois je me levais et allais vérifier la rue à travers la fenêtre…toujours pas de voiture. Je soufflais. Je ne m'étais aperçue que peu après le départ de cette fille que je ne savais absolument pas à partir de quand son frère débarquerait. Je passais alors mon temps en aller-retour entre les fenêtres avant et arrière pour surveiller le moindre mouvement qui pourrait m'avertir de sa présence. Mais rien. Pas de voiture dans la rue, pas de bruit ou de lumière dans la maison voisine, non rien ne m'indiquait qu'il soit déjà là. Alors je tentais de calmer mes nerfs à vif au moins pour aujourd'hui. Ce qui était loin mais alors vraiment très loin d'être facile.

Voilà l'état dans lequel j'étais lorsque mon téléphona sonna…

Ma mère… Merde ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment là !

Je décrochais à contrecœur, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'elle allait encore me supplier de rentrer…

_**- Allo ?**_ Dis-je d'une voix que je me forçais à être enjouée. Ce qui sonna faux, même à mes propres oreilles !

_**- Allo ma chérie ? **__Je roulais des yeux..._

_**- Oui maman, c'est moi, qui d'autre veux-tu que ce soit ?**_ Ironisais-je.

_**- Oui bon… je voulais prendre un peu de tes nouvelles ma puce, mais au son de ta voix je sens déjà que ça ne va pas…**_

_**- Si maman, tout va bien !**_ Mentis-je, mal je dois l'avouer !

_**- Isabella Swan ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas mentir à ta mère ! As-tu des soucis chez ta tante ? **_Sa voix transpirait déjà l'inquiétude.

_**- Non du tout, je suis parfaitement bien ici ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux ! Tu sais, je farniente, je lis, je me détends quoi…et on dit que le soleil à des vertus euphorisantes alors…ça va !**_ J'irais droit en enfer !

_**- Ouais… Tu sais Bella, ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas à côté de toi, que je ne détecte pas quand tu mens ! Tu veux m'en parler ?**_

_**- Non maman, tout va bien je te dis**_ ! Soupirais-je. Elle n'allait vraiment pas me lâcher !

_**- Bella, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses comme si tout allait bien, alors que je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas le cas ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais ça…T'isoler du monde ne résoudra chérie au contraire ! Sans parler du fait que je me fais un sang d'encre pour toi…là-bas…seule… **_Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot et un reniflement résonna dans le téléphone, m'informant qu'elle pleurait…encore…

_**- Maman, s'il te plaît…Je te jure que tout va bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je vais bien, vraiment ! **_Tentais-je de la rassurer pour la énième fois. Je n'aimais pas entendre ou voir ma mère pleurer, surtout sachant que c'était à cause de moi. Et comme chaque fois que cela arrivait, je sentis les larmes venir humidifier mes yeux.

_**- Oh ma puce ! Biensûr, que tu ne vas pas bien ! Je le sais, je le sens, je suis ta mère et une mère sent ces choses-là ! Arff…Si tu savais à quel point je maudis James de t'avoir fait ça ma chérie et comme je me maudis moi de n'avoir rien vu venir, de ne pas avoir su te protéger ! J'ai faillis dans mon rôle… Oh Bella je m'en veux tellement !**_ Elle sanglotait, et je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mes larmes plus longtemps les laissant couler silencieusement sur mes joues…

_**- Maman, arrête ! Ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…**_

_**- Oh ma puce, s'il te plaît rentre à la maison, je ne peux plus supporter l'idée de te savoir si loin ! Il pourrait t'arriver n'importe quoi ! Et puis, ce n'est pas bon pour toi, de rester seule comme ça, ce n'est pas sain ! Il faut que tu vois du monde, que tu te fasses de nouveaux amis, que tu sortes…S'il te plaît Bella rentre à la maison…**_ Sanglota-t-elle de nouveau, suppliante.

_**- Non maman, je suis vraiment bien ici**_ -du moins je l'étais jusque maintenant !- _**je ne veux pas rentrer, pas encore, et puis je me suis engagé envers tante Maggy ! Je ne peux pas juste tout laisser comme ça et rentrer…Qui s'occuperait de Roxie, hein ?**_

Comment lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas elle ? Comment lui faire comprendre que nous étions vraiment différentes et que pour moi la solitude était une nécessité et un soulagement quand pour elle, être seule, ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses, puisque je ne pouvais que ressasser et ruminer dans mon coin au lieu d'aller de l'avant.

Venir ici, m'avait déjà enlevé un poids des épaules. Celui, que je ne risquais pas de « _le »_ croiser ! Et ne plus jamais le revoir était, très certainement, la plus grosse partie de la clef de ma guérison…

J'avais eu beau lui expliquer des dizaines de fois, elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle continua de pleurer un moment au téléphone, puis finit par s'en excuser en insistant sur le fait que je lui manquais beaucoup et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour moi. Nous raccrochions quelques minutes plus tard, après que j'ai vainement tenté de la rassurer.

Mais comment rassurer quelqu'un lorsque l'on est, nous même, pas rassuré ? Et qu'en plus ses inquiétudes ne font que rajouter du poids aux vôtres, de lui causer tant de soucis…?

Ma mère s'inquiétait toujours pour tout, de toute façon et ce, même quand tout était au beau fixe ! Mais la différence était que là, c'était puissance 10.

Mais j'avais vraiment été heureuse d'entendre sa voix, même si ça m'avait rendue nostalgique.

Elle me manquait.

Mon frère et ma sœur me manquaient.

Même mon père me manquait ! Et pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire que je l'avais beaucoup vu ces dernières années et il ne m'avait pas manqué autant !

Quant à ma mère, je n'étais jamais restée aussi longtemps sans la voir, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence j'étais mieux ici, que je ne l'avais été ce mois chez elle.

Depuis que maman avait refait sa vie avec Phil, et surtout depuis qu'ils avaient eu Sarah et Jessy, elle n'avait plus besoin de moi, d'une certaine façon s'entend, et je m'étais vite sentie de trop dans cet univers familial, qui n'était pour ainsi dire plus le mien. J'avais l'impression d'être un fardeau.

Mais avais-je vraiment eu raison de m'éloigner de tous comme ça sur un coup de tête ? Finalement je n'en étais plus très sûre…

Ne dit-on pas que dans les moments difficiles que nous apporte la vie, le meilleur réconfort est d'être auprès des siens ? Alors pourquoi, moi, je les avais fuis ? Peut-être tout simplement parce que j'en avais marre de son regard abattu quand elle me regardait, ou marre de ses innombrables sermons ou encore de ses « je t'avais prévenue que je ne le sentais pas ce type ! ». Oui ça, pour en avoir marre j'en avais marre ! Mais était-ce réellement mieux d'être seule ici ?

Voilà l'effet qu'avait ma mère sur moi… Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de tout retourner dans ma tête, de peser le pour et le contre de ma venue ici. Mais, de toute façon, comme je l'avais dit à ma mère tout à l'heure, maintenant que je m'étais engagé envers ma tante, il était trop tard pour reculer.

La soirée fut morose et j'allais donc me coucher de bonne heure, mais ce n'est qu'après m'être retournée dans tous les sens, pendant un long moment, que je finis par m'endormir, épuisée.

Malheureusement, mes cauchemars ne m'avaient pas abandonnés. Ils s'étaient même montrés plus puissants avec cependant quelques légers changements.

.

**~~OooO~~**

_._

_Playlist :_ ~~\* Guster – Rainy day */~~ _(Suivre la musique) _

_._

Je dormais paisiblement, ce qui aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille, car ça, ce n'était plus arrivé depuis ce fameux jour…

Un léger bruit retentit dans la pièce d'à côté, ce qui me sortit de mon sommeil. Cependant, je n'y prêtais que peu attention et me réinstallais confortablement contre mon oreiller pour me rendormir.

Mais le bruit se répéta plus fort cette fois-ci. Comme une fenêtre qui claque…

J'ouvris alors les yeux et allumais ma lampe de chevet, me demandant ce que cela pouvait-être, et une légère panique me prit.

Je n'étais pas chez moi… ! Perdue, je m'y quelques secondes à reconnaître la chambre de ma tante et soufflais de soulagement…

Mais, si j'étais chez ma tante, en Floride, j'étais seule… Quel était alors ce bruit ? Peut-être Roxie ? Un coup d'œil au sol devant la baie vitrée de la chambre, sa place privilégiée, m'indiqua qu'elle était là, à côté de moi. Ce ne pouvait donc pas être elle…

Je me levais et regardais dehors à travers les stores, la nuit était encore bien noire et malgré la lune présente je ne distinguais quasiment rien.

Je décidais alors d'aller vérifier le salon et m'élançais sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne pas faire de bruit au cas où, mais m'arrêtais avant de sortir de la chambre. Il me fallait quelque chose pour me défendre si quelqu'un était entré… Un frisson me traversa à cette pensée…

.

_**I'm not scared**_

_Je ne suis pas effrayée_

.

Je parcourais du regard la chambre autour de moi. Le tour fut vite fait, j'avais le choix entre ma lampe de chevet, mon livre et un parapluie appartenant à ma tante. Je me saisis donc de ce dernier, étant certainement le plus propice pour me défendre et le brandis devant moi comme une arme. J'avais l'air bien ridicule ainsi équipée !

Rassemblant mon courage, je repris mon chemin sur la pointe des pieds, effrayée par ce que je pourrais trouver…

Le silence qui régnait, bien que rassurant, était aussi lourd et pesant, ne donnant aucun indice d'où chercher ni de quoi chercher. N'y voyant presque rien, je me rapprochais précautionneusement de l'interrupteur et allumais la lumière, me tenant prête à me battre… Enfin, presque…

.

_**I'm not scared, I'm not scared**_

_Je ne suis pas effrayée, Je ne suis pas effrayée_

.

Mais, mon inspection fut, heureusement, vaine.

Rien d'anormal à signaler, c'est rassurée que je retournais me coucher, persuadée d'avoir dû rêver.

Posant tout de même mon « arme » à côté de mon lit, au cas où, je me rallongeais et attendis encore quelques minutes avant d'éteindre la lumière, écoutant attentivement le silence et guettant malgré tout un bruit suspect.

Mais rien ne se fit entendre. Je me détendis alors et éteignis, espérant ne pas avoir trop de difficultés à me rendormir suite à ce petit moment fort en émotions…

Mais, quelques instants plus tard le bruit se réitéra, semblant plus proche que tout à l'heure. Un frisson de peur me traversa quand je vis Roxie relever la tête vers la porte de la chambre, me prouvant ainsi que je n'avais pas rêvé. Paniquée, je me retournais pour faire face à la porte et un cri strident m'échappa.

Une grande silhouette se tenait dans l'ombre, à l'entrée de ma chambre.

_**- Qui…qui êtes-vous ?**_ Ma voix était chevrotante et faible tant la peur me submergeait. Mais ce ne fut rien comparé à la terreur qui me transit quand la silhouette s'avança vers moi, menaçante, et sans répondre à ma question.

_**- Que voulez-vous ?**_ Criais-je d'une voix suraigüe, qui me fit mal à mes propres oreilles tandis qu'incapable de bouger je m'enfonçais un peu plus dans le lit, comme si ça allait me protéger.

Un ricanement sinistre et masculin me parvint et je me mis à trembler d'effroi.

Lentement, comme si le temps s'était suspendu, il parcouru les quelques mètres qui nous séparait avant de se planter à côté du lit. Son visage m'était toujours invisible, le rendant que plus effrayant, si cela était possible. Je vis ses mains ses serrer en poings avant de se rouvrir tout doucement. Il portait de gros gants en cuir, comme des gants de moto. Mon cœur battait si vite que j'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait à sortir de ma poitrine.

Et soudain, ses mains plongèrent vers mon cou, le serrant si fort, que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait le briser en deux. Je me débattais comme une furie, en vain…

Je tentais alors d'attraper le parapluie que j'avais posé à côté quelques minutes avant, mais il était trop loin, et l'homme me maintenait avec une telle force que je ne pouvais bouger.

Je sentais des larmes de désespoir inonder mes joues et l'air s'échapper de mes poumons, s'en plus pouvoir y revenir…

Son souffle chaud fouettait mon visage, comme pour me narguer.

_« Tiens, voilà de l'air. Oh mais c'est vrai ! Tu ne peux pas le respirer, car je t'en empêche ! »_

De nouveau un rire rauque me parvint, et je compris que je ne m'en sortirais pas…

Ce monstre savourait chaque instant, il prenait plaisir à ce qu'il faisait, il prenait plaisir à me voir me débattre face à l'inévitable…

.

_**I'm not scared, I'm not scared**_

_Je ne suis pas effrayée, Je ne suis pas effrayée_

.

Mais, je ne voulais pas lui donner ce plaisir… Alors, je fis la seule chose qu'il m'était encore possible de faire pour le lui enlever…

Je lâchais prise… J'arrêtais de brasser du vide inutilement, je fermais les yeux et me résignais à attendre…attendre la fin que je sentais s'approcher à grands pas…

Un grognement me signifia qu'il n'appréciait pas mon initiative, et un ultime sentiment de satisfaction m'envahit tandis que je suffoquais et que la pièce se mit à tournoyer dangereusement autour de moi…

.

_**I don't even try**_  
><em>Je n'essaye même plus<em>

.

Le froid envahissait mon corps…

La douleur s'évanouissait…

Mes membres s'engourdissaient…

Je perdais pieds dans la réalité…

.

_**I don't even try**_  
><em>Je n'essaye même plus<em>

.

Tout ne devenait que brume et légèreté…

Je sentis une dernière larme rouler sur ma joue…

Puis le noir… total, froid, et libérateur m'enveloppa…

C'était la fin de mon calvaire…

.

_**I don't even try**_  
><em>Je n'essaye même plus<em>

.

Mon dernier souffle s'en était allé…

.

_**Clouds are coming, Air get's heavy**_

_Les nuages arrivent, L'air est lourd_

_**Looks like trouble on a rainy day**_

_Ressemblant à l'ennui d'un jour pluvieux_

_**Sun starts sinking, Can't see my shadow**_

_Le soleil commence à se coucher, Je ne peux plus voir mon ombre_

_**Looks likes trouble on a rainy day**_

_Ressemblant à l'ennui d'un jour pluvieux_

_**Holes uncovered, Walls will crumble**_

_Les trous découverts, Les murs s'émiettent_

_**All spells trouble on a rainy day**_

_Tout signifie l'ennui d'un jour pluvieux_

_._

_J'étais morte…_

.

.

C'est noyée de sueur et de larmes et suffocante que je me réveillais soudainement. Mes mains allèrent mécaniquement à mon cou, pour vérifier qu'il était intact ou pour le protéger, je ne saurais le dire… Ma respiration était erratique et mes poumons me brulaient. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine tandis que je parcourais dans un mouvement affolé la chambre du regard. Roxie dormait paisiblement sur son coussin. Tout semblait normal…

Je compris alors que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !

Le pire que je n'avais jamais eu ! Tellement réel…étrange et effrayant.

Je me levais encore tremblante et allais directement sous la douche pour chasser les traces de cette nuit horrible. La chaleur de l'eau détendit un peu mes muscles encore endoloris et petit à petit les battements de mon cœur reprirent un rythme normal. Je sentais encore la pression de ses doigts sur mon cou mais je tentais de chasser loin les images qui me revenaient.

Cette journée commençait bien mal. Je me séchais et m'habillais comme une automate. Mon reflet dans le miroir m'effraya. J'étais pale, plus que d'habitude, tandis que mes yeux, eux, étaient gonflés et rouges, tel un lapin russe !

Je disciplinais mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et me dirigeais vers la cafetière. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui j'allais avoir besoin de beaucoup de café !

Roxie s'approcha de moi et se frotta contre ma jambe. Je la caressais et lui remplis sa gamelle de croquettes quand quelque chose m'interpella. Un éclat…le soleil reflétait sur quelque chose mais éblouit par ce reflet je ne distinguais rien de ma place. Je me rapprochais donc de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et lâchais le sac de croquettes que je tenais encore dans ma main.

Une moto… Une grosse moto noire et rouge, brillante, était garée devant la maison d'à côté!

Avec tout ça, j'en avais oublié la future arrivée de cet homme…

Un détail me revint en mémoire et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent tandis que la panique recommençait à me gagner. _Les gants…_

Le monstre de mon rêve portait des gants de moto…

Était-ce une coïncidence ou… ?

Je secouais la tête et me forçais à chasser ces pensées absurdes de mon esprit torturé, et à reprendre le dessus.

Non, je n'avais pas fait de rêve prémonitoire ! _Comment aurais-je pu savoir ?_

Et non, je n'allais pas me laisser bouffer par mes angoisses de merde ! J'allais continuer mes vacances comme je les avais commencées sans me préoccuper de rien d'autre que de moi !

Non, ce n'était pas égoïste, juste…préservateur !

Alors, pour commencer, j'allais sortir faire mes foutues courses !

Forte de ma décision, j'allais me préparer pour affronter le monde extérieur… Préparation qui consistait simplement à attacher mon foulard en fichu sur mes cheveux et à me maquiller légèrement pour paraître plus « humaine » et enfin à passer une paire de baskets à la place de mes tongs, ce qui pour conduire serait sûrement plus pratique et moins dangereux !

Enfin prête, je me dirigeais vers le garage et m'apprêtais à découvrir la fameuse voiture de ma tante. Finalement, j'étais curieuse de savoir ce que j'allais devoir conduire…

J'ouvris la porte et me retrouvais face à une adorable petite Mini noire et blanche dont le toit était ouvrant.

Soulagée que ce ne soit pas un pick-up, bien que ça ne ressemblerait pas du tout à ma tante, je m'installais au volant, un petit sourire aux lèvres, prête à affronter le monde… _ou presque…_

_._

**~~OooO~~**

.

C'est seulement trois heures plus tard que je rentrais, éreintée par mon périple, mais entière…

Bon, j'avais manqué de justesse de m'emplafonner dans une voiture dans un moment d'inattention, sur le trajet retour, où je n'avais pas vu le feu passer au rouge et où je m'étais fait une peur bleue ! Mais à part ça, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé. J'avais même apprécié flâner devant les boutiques du centre commercial !

Mais je n'étais pas mécontente de rentrer, mes pieds étaient en bouillis !

C'est donc soulagée que je me garais dans l'allée de ma tante, à l'abri du danger de la route. Je vidais mon coffre et allais déposer mes sacs dans la cuisine.

Roxie était surexcité d'être restée enfermé pendant tout ce temps, je lui ouvrais donc la baie pour qu'elle aille se promener et retournais à la voiture chercher le restant de mes courses.

Je posais mon sac précautionneusement sur le bar et attrapais la bouteille de lait en verre et les œufs, afin de les ranger tout de suite avant qu'il ne leur arrive malheur, quand quelque chose se faufila entre mes jambes à toute vitesse. Sursautant et criant de surprise et de peur, j'en lâchais ce que je tenais, et mes courses se répandirent sur le sol. _Et une omelette au lait, une !_

_**- Mais… Bordel de merde ! C'était quoi ça ? **_Criais-je en tournant sur moi-même pour essayer de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

_**- Un rat ? Non, pas possible, beaucoup trop gros ! Ou alors c'était un rat transgénique ! **_Je continuais à chercher où ça avait bien pu passer mais je ne voyais rien, ce qui commençait vraiment à m'inquiéter !

Je sortais de la cuisine et vérifiait le salon puis le couloir menant à ma chambre en espérant avoir refermé la porte de celle-ci ce matin. Bon sang, un rat dans ma chambre… Beurk !

Heureusement celle-ci était fermée. Mais je n'avais toujours rien trouvé.

_**- Merde…mais je n'ai pas rêvé quand même ! **__Ça y est je devenais folle…Non seulement j'imaginais voir des choses, mais en plus je me parlais à moi-même à voix haute !_

Je retournais vers la cuisine, quand de nouveau un cri m'échappa.

Quelqu'un se trouvait face à moi, au milieu de mon salon. _C'était quoi ça encore ?_

Dans le contre-jour, la silhouette m'apparaissait très grande et carrée, me donnant l'indication qu'il devait s'agir d'un homme… Cependant, je ne voyais pas son visage. Cette vision me ramena à mon cauchemar, et un frisson me parcouru l'échine.

_**- Qu'est-ce que… ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous chez moi ? **_Aboyais-je après l'inconnu, ma voix partant dans les aigües.

Je tentais de me calmer et prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'avançais de quelques pas, de sorte que le soleil soit caché et que je puisse ainsi, voir la personne face à moi. Un homme, j'avais raison…

Son visage visible, il semblait déjà moins effrayant…

L'homme prit son temps pour me répondre, me dévisageant ouvertement, et je commençais vraiment à flipper, quand, à nouveau la chose se faufila à côté de moi, pour aller se planter devant l'homme. _Un chien ? _

Un petit chien, dont les poils se dégradaient du marron au noir entrecoupés de blanc et dont je ne saurais dire la race, sautillait aux pieds de l'inconnu joyeusement.

Je fis rapidement le rapprochement avec l'homme sur la plage d'hier matin, assimilant au passage que ça signifiait qu'il était arrivé bien plus tôt que je ne le pensais !

Je relevais mon regard stupéfait et toujours un peu effrayé vers l'homme, qui réagit enfin, me rassurant quelque peu sur son état mental.

_**- Hum…je ne voulais pas vous faire peur… Bud n'est pas toujours très obéissant… **_Dit-il en désignant le petit chien de la tête avant de hausser les épaules avec désinvolture, comme si tout était normal.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, le chien repartit en courant vers la plage en direction de Roxie.

Il ne me quittait toujours pas des yeux, ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Et c'est froidement que je lui répondis.

_**- Eh bien, peut-être faudrait-il le tenir en laisse !**_ Ma voix claqua plus agressive que nécessaire, et je vis une expression de surprise se dessiner sur son visage avant de disparaître pour laisser place à un masque froid et dur. Visiblement mon ton ne lui plaisait pas ! Eh bien, grand bien lui fasse !

_**- Ouais…Ben commencez donc par en faire autant, ça évitera peut-être de tenter le mien ! **_Répondit-il cinglant.

_Quoi ? _

_**- Je vous signale que Roxie obéit, elle ! Et ne rentre pas chez les gens comme le vôtre ! Non mais je vous jure ! Vous êtes qui d'abord hein ? **_Répliquais-je mauvaise.

_**- Le locataire d'à côté ! Et vous, vous êtes qui ? **_

_**- Quoi ? Non mais je rêve ! Je suis ici chez moi, MOI ! Je n'ai pas à vous rendre de comptes ! **_M'emportais-je, exaspérée par l'attitude désagréablement arrogante de cet individu.

_**- Ouais… ben c'est bizarre par ce que ma sœur m'avait assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les maisons voisines ! **_Dit-il visiblement septique.

_**- Oui, et bien, on m'avait dit pareil ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais m'introduire chez vous et vous gueuler dessus !**_

_**- Tant mieux, par ce que je ne suis pas venu là pour me faire emmerdé par une femme, qui plus est chieuse et mal lunée ! **_

_**- Dixit « Mr l'Arrogant qui pénètre chez les gens par infraction pour leur aboyer dessus et leur demander qui ils sont ! » !**_

_**- Oh ça va hein ! J'étais juste venu récupérer mon chien ! C'est vous qui…**_

Nous n'étions plus que deux inconnus en train de se hurler dessus. Limite c'était à celui qui hurlerait le plus fort. Mais je m'en moquais. Cet individu me mettait hors de moi avec ses airs supérieurs et son manque total de savoir vivre !

Non mais c'est vrai, qui se permettait de rentrer comme ça chez les gens pour leur demander leurs identités ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !

Il s'arrêta avant de finir sa phrase et souffla fortement, comme pour se calmer, avant de se pincer l'arête du nez et de murmurer dans sa barbe.

_**- Je n'avais pas prévu ça ! Alice tu fais chier ! **_

_**- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'Alice vient faire là-dedans ! Ce n'est pas elle qui est rentrée chez moi à ce que je sache ! **_

_**- Vous…vous connaissez Alice ? **__Demanda-t-il surpris__**.**_

_**- Connaître est un bien grand mot…disons simplement qu'elle est venue se présenter hier…Et qu'elle, au moins, a eu la décence de frapper !**_

_**- Donc elle savait…elle savait et elle ne m'a rien dit ! **_Encore une fois, il se parlait à lui-même, ce ne m'était donc pas vraiment destiné, mais je ne pus m'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche.

_**- Eh bien, vu votre caractère, je l'a comprend ! **_

_**- Mon caractère ? Là, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Vous n'avez fait qu'hurler depuis tout à l'heure ! Faudrait peut-être vous remettre en question avant de vous en prendre aux autres !**_

_**- Oh merci du conseil ! Ça m'évitera une séance chez le psy ! **_Grinchais-je.

_**- Vous pourriez arrêter de grincer des dents 5 minutes, le bruit commence à me faire mal aux oreilles ! Et puis, de toute façon, ce n'est pas d'une seule séance dont vous auriez besoin, mais plutôt de vous faire interner !**_ Reprit-il sur le même ton.

J'accusais le coup. Je tentais de ne pas le lui montrer, mais cette fois-ci, ça me touchait bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. J'en avais consulté un de psy juste après… enfin il y a presque 2 mois maintenant, et on m'avait suggéré de ne pas arrêter, mais c'était insupportable. Ressasser encore et toujours mon histoire devant cette personne froide et distante qui me traitait comme une malade, m'avait définitivement fait plus de mal que de bien. Je n'étais pas malade…juste blessée au plus profond de moi… Une blessure que seul le temps pourrait peut-être guérir un jour…Et non, un psy à 300$ la séance qui été persuadé que j'allais tenter de me suicider et qui souhaitait me voir internée !

Alors oui cette fois, cet homme allait trop loin !

_**- Non mais, vous vous prenez pour qui pour juger les gens comme ça ? Peut-être que c'est vous qui devriez consulter ! Et si je vous disais moi que vous êtes un dingue ? Vous vous introduisez chez les gens sans les connaître, vous leurs gueuler dessus, et maintenant vous leurs conseillez de voir un psy ? Mais c'est quoi votre problème ? **_

Tout en criant, je m'étais avancé vers lui, furieuse, et je n'étais plus qu'à une enjambée de lui. Il m'observait, les sourcils froncés, un mélange de surprise et de colère dans le regard, mais ne bougeait pas. Je fis une pause pour reprendre mon souffle mais avant même qu'il ait pu envisager de parler je repris ma diatribe enragée.

_**- Môsieur, se croit être trop au-dessus des autres pour se montrer poli ? Ou peut-être, un problème dans votre enfance ? Votre maman ne vous a pas assez câliné alors vous vous vengez sur les femmes que vous croisez en les insultant et en les rabaissant plus bas que terre ? Et bien, écoutez-moi bien Môsieur le connard arrogant, si vous n'avez pas foutu le camp de ma maison dans les 10 secondes, j'appelle les flics et c'est moi qui vous ferait interner ! **_Hurlais-je, hors de moi, tout en le poussant.

Cependant, malgré mes assauts, il ne bougea pas d'1 millimètre, c'était comme s'en prendre à une statue. Il continuait simplement d'observer la dégénérée face à lui. Car oui, là pour le coup j'avais bel et bien l'air d'une dégénérée. J'avais totalement pété un plomb. Mais ça, c'était de sa faute ! Il avait appuyé sur le bouton qui fait mal… Il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même !

_**- Dehors !**_ Hurlais-je de plus belle, tandis que je sentais des larmes de douleur et de honte me monter aux yeux. Car oui j'avais mal, comme chaque fois que des souvenirs affluaient, mais pire, j'avais honte, honte de m'être ainsi emporté face cet inconnu, honte de lui avoir donné ce pouvoir sur moi alors que je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais l'octroyer à personne ! Et surtout pas à un homme, totalement inconnu, désagréable et imbu de lui-même !

Je sortis mon téléphone portable de ma poche, comme pour lui prouver que je ne rigolais pas, et composais le numéro de la police…Mon doigt suspendu au-dessus de la touche « appel », je relevais le regard vers lui, comme pour lui signifier « Dernière chance »

_**- C'est bon…ça ne sera pas la peine !**_ Lâcha-t-il avant de tourner les talons, et de s'éloigner tout en sifflant son chien, qui, soit-dit en passant, n'en avait rien à foutre et n'obéissait toujours pas !

Après m'être assurée qu'il était bien parti et qu'il n'allait pas revenir, je me laissais tomber dans le canapé, essoufflée par mon esclandre et pris ma tête entre mes mains.

_Bordel de merde !_

C'était _ça_ mon nouveau voisin ?

_Ça_, qu'Alice m'avait présenté comme un jeune homme cool, bien éduqué et avec qui je n'aurais pas d'ennui ?

Merde, cette jeune femme n'avait pas dû revoir son frère depuis trèèèèèèèssss longtemps !

Il est totalement allumé, oui ! Un barge qui croit que je vais me prosterner à ses pieds ! Non mais et puis quoi encore !

Et puis, franchement, beau garçon mon cul oui ! Ce mec avait dû se coiffer avec les pattes de son réveil ce matin, réveil qu'il avait dû fracasser pour l'avoir sorti de son lit trop tôt vu son amabilité !

Je me relevais vivement du canapé, trop énervée pour rester assise et regardais le désastre par terre. Eh bien, il ne me restait plus qu'à nettoyer !

Je passais mes nerfs à ramasser les dégâts quand je réalisais soudain…

_Fais chier !_ À cause de lui j'allais devoir retourner en course si je voulais pouvoir me préparer mon fondant au chocolat !

.

**~~OooO~~**

.

L'après-midi se déroula sans encombre, car quelques minutes après notre_ « altercation »_ j'avais entendu une moto démarrer en trombe. Mr le connard arrogant étant parti, j'avais décidé de poursuivre ma journée comme d'habitude, à l'exception de la sieste, n'étant vraiment pas pressée de réitérer l'expérience de cette nuit… Mon programme c'était donc résumé à lecture et promenade.

Mais même si ma colère était retombée, je ruminais toujours après lui pour avoir réduit à néant mon projet « fondant au chocolat » du jour, n'ayant pas eu le courage de retourner faire des courses.

Cependant une chose me rassurait tout de même dans cette histoire…Sa moto…Cet engin faisait tellement de bruit que j'étais sûre de pouvoir l'entendre même en dormant ! Ce qui, au moins, me permettrait de savoir s'il était chez lui ou non et ainsi de l'éviter ! J'espérais juste qu'il soit plus souvent absent que présent…

La fin d'après-midi était encore chaude quand je décidais de longer la plage. Mais plongée dans mes pensées je ne vis pas le temps passer et m'éloignais beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Je rebroussais donc chemin rapidement, avant que la fraîcheur du soir ne tombe. Même Roxie semblait pressée de rentrer, au vu de la course qu'elle venait d'entreprendre.

Néanmoins, il me fallut presque 45 minutes de marche intensive pour entre-apercevoir la maison.

Mais ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que je le vis…

Simplement vêtu d'un jeans coupé dont le bas s'effilochait, il sortait de l'eau d'où il venait visiblement de se baigner. La peau humide de son torse musclé, brillait dans les derniers rayons de soleil… Et cette vision était impressionnante…Un peu comme s'il était recouvert de poussière d'étoile… C'était éblouissant…

Ce mec, aussi con soit-il, avait vraiment un corps à damner un saint !

Tout à ma contemplation, je m'étais arrêtée, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte…Je l'observais s'ébrouer pour chasser l'eau de ses cheveux, spectacle étonnant je dois l'avouer, quand il se retourna vers moi.

On s'observa ainsi quelques secondes, sans qu'aucun de nous parle, se jaugeant simplement.

Quelques mèches de ses cheveux humides finirent par retomber sur son front et il les dégagea d'un geste vif de la main avant de finalement briser le silence.

_**- La vue est intéressante ?**_ Me demanda-t-il, un sourire sarcastique se plantant sur ses lèvres.

_Putain. Je. Déteste. Ce. Mec !_

Je me maudissais de m'être ainsi laisser prendre à le contempler et cherchais quelque chose d'intelligent à dire, mais à la place je lui balançais la première connerie qui me passait par la tête.

_**- Oui très intéressante ! Le coucher du soleil qui se reflète sur l'eau est magnifique ! **_Lui lançais-je. Fière de moi sur le coup, je me rendis vite compte de ma bourde, quand je vis son sourire s'agrandir, moqueur.

_**-Magnifique, hein ? **_Répéta-t-il ironiquement tandis qu'il se retenait visiblement de rire.

Je me demandais un instant si malgré sa taille, j'arriverais à lui faire ravaler ses dents mais me contentait simplement d'hausser les épaules et de reprendre ma route vers la maison.

Notre altercation de ce matin, m'avait au moins appris une chose, hurler avec lui ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à le faire hurler en retour. Alors autant changer de tactique…

Et ne dit-on pas que le meilleur moyen de répondre à un imbécile est de l'ignorer ?

_Ouais l'ignorer ! Et pas le contempler la bouche grande ouverte lorsqu'il est à moitié nu, avec un filet de bave qui coule de la bouche !_

Je l'entendis rire derrière moi et me fustigeais de ma -ou plutôt de mes- bêtises.

Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris là ?

_**- Le coucher de soleil gnagnagna…**_ Répétais-je en me frappant le front. Quelle conne !

Ce mec aussi bien foutu soit-il n'en restait pas moins un abrutit, grossier et antipathique !

Je crois que le bruit de sa moto ne me suffirait pas à l'éviter finalement… Il allait vraiment falloir que je redouble d'efforts pour poursuivre mes vacances comme avant son arrivée. Et ça, ce n'était pas gagné !

.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû... A bientôt pour la suite ;)<strong>


End file.
